1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle rim. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle rim that is coupled to a hub by a plurality of tensioned spokes.
2. Background Information
Bicycle wheels are continually undergoing design modifications to make them easier to manufacture and assemble, as well as stronger, lighter and more aerodynamic. Various types of bicycle wheels are being sold on the market at present. Many bicycle wheels include a hub, multiple spokes and an annular rim. The hub is rotatably mounted to a part of the bicycle frame. The inner end of each spoke is connected to the hub and the spokes extend outward from the hub. The annular rim is connected to the outer ends of the spokes and includes an outer circumferential part that supports a pneumatic tire.
In general, the spokes of a bicycle wheel are thin wire spokes. A flange that connects the spokes to the hub is normally formed at both ends of the hub. Specifically, holes are formed in the hub flanges. The inner ends of the wire spokes are normally bent, and a toe-shaped flange is formed in the area of such ends. The interior end of each spoke is supported in a hole formed in one hub flange. In general, the outer end of each spoke is threaded such that the outer end can engage with a spoke nipple that secures the outer end of the wire spoke to the rim hole. In order to make the bicycle wheel as lightweight as possible, the rim is usually made of aluminum alloy, and is sought to be made as thin as possible. However, making the rim thin results in a reduction in strength, particularly in the relatively high-stress areas around each spoke hole.